


snapshots into the legendary heroine verse

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Fic Challenge, Fic Collection, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey Solo, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Hanorganaa's attempt to complete 1_Million_Words' August Rush Challenge and get her muse back into this verse by doing daily writing exercises in said verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my Muse has been in the toilet, so I thought by writing little future snapshots [that will probably be changed later] I would get my head back into this series and into writing! You don't have to Kudo, but it would be very nice if you did to cheer me on.

_"How do you know when Kylo Ren is coming?"_

_"For even non sensitive Force users the Air goes cold and you know a dark cloud is surrounding you"_

Jaina's words echoed in Rey's head as she looked to the sky and she saw what looked like TIE Fighters fly over her head, she felt it. It was cold, almost like Jakku at night when the light was snuffed out and there was nothing but Darkness.

And all the while Rey thought, Jaina was making it all up due to pure spite for her brother. 

He was here, somewhere on the planet, ready to attack. She knew what he wanted...the map to Leia Skywalker Solo, hidden inside the BB-8 unit. There would be dire consiquences if that were to happen.

Rey, knew she was going to have to fight Kylo Ren on her own if that happened. It terrified her,she didn't know if she could do it. But she had to. For the sake of the galaxy she had to.

She knew she had a power inside her, now that clues to who she was raised to the surface. The only thing she could do, was use the power she had inside to fight as best she could.

And she would, even if she died trying.


	2. your face it haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leia," Han whispered, "I found you. I finally found you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this [Prompt](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/haldoor/7258823/578885/578885_600.png): [which has nothing to do with the story but I was just focusing on Carrie's Face]

"Leia" Han whispers.

He could see her emerging from the smoke, like an angel. His wife, his sweet Leia. How long had it been since she disappeared into the night in dismay and shame at what happened to their son, days years. He could feel the agony coursing through his body but he's crawling on his hands and knees to her, feeling the metal and glass on the bridge beneath his palms.

But Leia kneels in front of him taking his face into her hands. Shes older now, weathered from years of fighting but still beautiful. Her hands are so soft as she traces the contours of her face.

"Leia," Han whispered, "I found you. I finally found you."

Han reaches to touch her. His fingers are aching to feel her skin and run through her now light brown hair. Like a dying man in the desert waiting to be quenched. But as soon as he touches her cheek, Leia disentergrates fading into the smoke of burning room.

And above all the noise and the chaos, the only thing Han hears is the monster who was once his son, laughing triumpthly.

======

Han wakes up screaming. His brow covered in sweat, the breath caught in his throat strugling to get out. His eyes franticly scan the room to see if he is safe. When he comes to realization that what happened was nothing more than a fragment of his sadness he slowly lays himself down on the bed.

He turns his head staring longingly at the empty spot on the bed next to him. The one where his Leia once occupied now cold and empty. He sighs running his fingers over the empty spot next to him.

"I am going to find you Darling," He whispers, "whatever it takes, I will not stop looking for you."

On a lonely planet across the Galaxy Leia closes her eyes and whispers:

"I know


	3. its a bad day when the wookie cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and her Uncle Chewie deal with the consequences of her father's abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Picture Prompt: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/haldoor/7258823/580517/580517_600.png

Jaina was horrified from what she was seeing in the Medroom.

Father had always sad that it wasn't a terrible day until the Wookie cried. He said that because Chewbacca usually had an upbeat personality, and usually when he was crying there was something terribly wrong.

And there was. In the heat of the recent scrimach against the First Order. Her father, Chewies best friend was taken and stars only knew what was happening to him. It was such fears for his life that sent the wookie into despair.

She waited until the Medic stopped what she was doing before Jaina walked over to her father's old friend. She hugged Chewbacca tight as the Wookie burried her head into her shoulder and cried.

"It's alright Chewie" Jaina said, "We'll find my dad."

It was probably a lie considering how armed and scary the first Order was. But Jaina knew they could at least hope.


	4. that's my girl - rebelcaptain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian gets Deja Vu and reminds himself why he loves Jyn after all these years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this Prompt: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/haldoor/7258823/585085/585085_600.png

This was all too familiar to Cassian. Years ago, at a moment of despair such as this, they were all standing around feeling dread at news of the Death Star. This time though, the people were behind the controls were even more deadly.

"A massive space station is coming towards us," Snap Wexley proclaimed, "We should be ordering an evacuation, not going headfirst into battle because one man."

"That man, Han Solo," Jaina Skywalker Solo snapped at him, "Is my father and a good man. He never wanted to be in this war, and Snoke is going to kill him because of his affliation with my mother."

"I am sorry to hear about your Father Jaina," Wexley retored, "but we can only hope the Force is with him, because what power like this what choice do we have."

Even more pararelels to back then. Back to the beginning when Cassian formed a team with strangers. Strangers who would become legendary heroes and family. And just like back then a voice cried out from among the crowd.

"WE HAVE HOPE!" Cassian turned his head to his wife, his long time partner and best friend, Jyn. It could have been like it was 30 years ago and she looked almost the same way. Sure, time had weathered her appearence but she still had that confident and prideful glow. It almost reminded him of why he fell for her in the first place. And how he kept falling in love with her "And Rebellions.....are built on hope."

The crowd whispered for a moment before Jyn took a deep breath again.

"If we took down two Death Stars," She proclaimed. "We will take down Starkiller too, we have the plans, we know its weakness and if we need to infiltrate the base we'll kill two progs with one Stone and save Han Solo too."

A majority of the room started clapping. A cocky grin formed on Jyn's features as General Luke Organa nodded his head in agreement.

"It's enough to convice me Doctor Erso," Luke said before turning his head to another Rogue One Team member Bodhi Rook, "Sergent Rook explain your findings."

As Bodhi pointed out the analysis of the plans Cassian slipped his hand into Jyn's and smiled.

"30 years and you still get Thirsty at my motivational speeches," Jyn teased.

"Well you are very persuasive," Cassian chimed back.

"Slow down there Space Pirate....we need to take down this ship first, and then we can think about celebrating."

All this time and they never seemed to grow up, and Cassian never seemed to complained. He sighed happily listening to the debriefing and the plans. He had more of an incentive of making it out of this damn mission alive.


	5. theres something about him - finnrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey doesn't want to admit she is attracted to Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off this prompt: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/haldoor/7258823/586622/586622_600.png

They were right. Rogue One knew who to throw one hell of a party. The music was loud, echoing off the walls of the large Cantina. Drinks were all around. Almost everyone was on their feet.

Rey should have been spectating. She had never seen a place so lively. Jakku was as dead as its dessert. But she seemed all to block it all out.

Instead her eyes were on Finn. He was sitting in the corner talking to two of the Rogue One member, two men who had been married to each other for years. She watched as he listened intently to the conversation. Poised and proper from his years in the First Order.

She barely knew Finn. Just for a couple of hours. But there was something about him. Was it the mystery of his past? Was it the fact despite all he had seen, he was just so kind? Or she felt this emotional attachment to him. But there was this spark and attraction that drew her to him.

"So you like big Deal huh?" A voice said behind her.

Rey turned her head to see Han Solo. Another person she felt instantly connected to for some strange reason standing beside her.

"I don't," Rey retorted.

Han hummed and nodded.

"I gazed into the eyes of my wife many times," He explained, "And every time she gave me that look. I know you are guarded by your time on Jakku kid but I was once too." He sighed there was a small sad smile that grazed his lips. "Leia...she changed that. Once I stopped running and embraced that...It was the happiest I have ever been. Love's too precious to let go...don't waste it."

Finn was still new to her, but the way Han talked about his wife, his Leia, made Rey want something like that...so badly. And Finn, he could be that chance. Maybe not now, but some day.

"Maybe I like him a little," Rey said with a shy smile.

"Then what are you waiting for kid," Han said nudging her a little, "Go there."

She took a deep breath and started making her way towards Finn. The only thing that rushed through her body was the anticipation of what would happen next.


	6. love in the time of jakku - finnrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's first impression of Rey in the Legendary Heroine Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this Prompt: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/haldoor/7258823/588032/588032_600.png

Finn in his life had seen many ugly things. He had seen torture and agony of the First Order. He had never had time to look at the stars or planets. The first time Finn ever witnessed beauty was on the hellhole of a planet that was Jakku.

It came in the form of a woman. She had long auburn locks tied up in buns. Pastel skin sandy from the sun and piercing dark eyes. She moved with such swift grace knocking down any enemy in her path. Finn could not help but stare mesmorized.

Finn never felt love before, but he cannot help but wonder, was this what it felt like. 

"Hey Big Deal!" Jaina's voice said breaking him out of his trance. "Theres my Droid."

It just happened to be standing right next to the woman he was staring at from afar. Finn could not help but feel his cheeks go on fire. But nevertheless he felt his feet walking towards the woman. 

_Don't get attatched to her,_ He thought _she won't mean anything to me later_

Little did he know he was going to be wrong....so wrong.


	7. hope is restored - hanleia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maz notices a change in the wind while talking to Han Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this Prompt: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/haldoor/7258823/589572/589572_600.png

The last time Maz saw Han Solo he was a broken man. His son had joined the darkside, his daughter was trying to adjust to her life as a amputee, and his wife, Leia left him in the middle of the night. But there was something different about him today.

He was cautious, but smiled more, he was more engaged, the best, that the light that had been snuffed out of him was slowly appearing back in his eyes. And the reason was as clear as day.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up but…” Han sighed, “after so many dead ends, this map could lead us to Leia.”

Maz looked straight into Han’s eyes and smiled.

“And even if it doesn’t,” She explained, “the love you two have is powerful. You will find a way back to each other, I know you will.”

She had told him that many times. But this time it seemed to stick. There was a change in wind, a powerful force was heading this way, and Han definitely felt it too.


	8. end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A helpless Han Solo is terrorized by Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off this Prompt: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/haldoor/7258823/591143/591143_600.png

A scream erupted from his throat, bleeding through the makeshift gag, as Han felt the familiar burn of the lightsaber rip through his leg. Between this and the one he received in his abdomen just an hour or so before his body felt as though it was on fire. 

With his hands bound behind him, Han fell clumsily to the ground. But he had to keep running. Ben...no, not Ben, he was dead, _Kylo Ren_ was charging towards him on the bridge and Han refused to be a First Order Weapon against his wife. 

Han began to crawl. Crying out in pain each twitch in his helpless body. But he wouldn't give up, HE COULDN'T GIVE UP. He managed to move as fast as he could a couple of feet, but Kylo Ren was faster.

The vicious Knight of Ren grabbed Han by the hair forced him to his feet. Tears of pain involuntarily escaped from his eyes. 

"You are going to make this harder on yourself _Father_ ," Kylo growled, "Surrender and this suffering will-"

"BEN!" A voice roared out. It was angry and yet so familiar. But it was enough for Kylo Ren to release his grip causing Han to go toppling to the ground once again. The smuggler raised his head and saw a figure standing before the monster that was once his son. The purple blade of a lightsaber being the only thing in his line of burry vision that was clear. 

And the words Kylo Ren blurted out next both caught Han Solo off guard and yet sent him spirialing down to Earth:

"Leia Skywalker Solo.....I've been waiting for this day."


	9. meeting the mother - finn / leia [implied finnrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn Meets Rey's Mother, The Legendary Heroine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off This Photo: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/haldoor/7258823/592849/592849_600.png

Finn swallowed as he stood before Leia, the Legendary Heroine herself. He had read a lot about her in his Holobooks. He thought he would be Starstruck in this moment. But now having a budding relationship with her daughter Rey, she like most "in laws" was kind of intimidating.

Finn's breath was caught in his throat. He had no idea what in the Nine Hells of Corellia to say to her. Thankfully though, Leia had the first word.

"And you must be Finn," The Legendary Heroine chimed with a smile, "Rey really likes you...I like you too."

Finn took a deep breath, oh thank the Force she liked him.

"I would give you the Hurt her or else threat," She continued, "but I think my version of it would be too scary."

And Finn gulped. He must have been been too shocked to hear what she said the next words came tumbling out of his mouth.

"What..what would you have said Ma'am?"

Leia simply chuckled and said:

"I'm the Legendary _fucking_ Heroine, do you really want to know?"


	10. things changing for the worse. - maraluke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has some grave news for his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Role of Older!Mara Jade will be played by [Ming Na Wen](http://la-confidential-magazine.com/get/files/image/galleries/MingNaWen.jpg)
> 
> Based off This Picture: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/haldoor/7258823/594293/594293_600.png

“Luke what happened,” Mara asked with a wide eyed stare. Something was wrong. Usually she used to force to feel it, but it was one of those rare moments Luke wasn’t letting Mara in.

Her husband General Luke Organa, despite all he had been through always had a pleasant personality. He tried to see the best in things and was almost always smiling when he wasn’t doing anything serious. So to see him, looking scared shook her to the core.

Luke took a sharp breath and simply said:

“He has him….he took him.”

Mara knew “He” was referring to Kylo Ren. The man who once bared the name of her Father, but became a monster. She could feel the scar from the day he tried to murder her burning. But “Him” could refer to anyone. Poe was in the sky so he was safe, it could have been the new kid with them, or someone from Rogue One or…oh force no…she didn’t want to think about it. She hoped it wasn’t who she thought she was.

“Who did Kylo Ren take, Luke?” Mara asked.

It was when tears started spilling down his eyes. She had never in his life looked so scared, so sad. But it confirmed the answer she didn’t want to hear. Dangerous times were now ahead, it could either end well or end disastrously.

Finally, with a sharp breath Luke muttered:

“He..he took Han.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompts always welcomed at:
> 
> melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
